


Thedas road trip

by pinksweaterfluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Car Trips, Character conflict, College AU, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Road Trips, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksweaterfluff/pseuds/pinksweaterfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern college Au in which the entire cast of dragon age inquisition take a summer road trip through Thedas for the final time. With results anyone stuck in a van with multiple other people for a whole month would experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 the start

“Did we get Sera's second toothbrush? She always loses her first.”

“Yes.”

“What about Cullen's favourite jacket?”

“I made sure of everything three times.”

“Cole’s sunscreen? Remember, he burns really easily.”

“I have five bottles in the bag. What part of ‘made sure three times’ did you not get?”

“What about the lube?”

Dorian snapped.

“For god's sake Bull can you trust me when I say I remembered everything?!”

Bulls hands flew up in a defensive position.

 

“Hey i’m just making sure. Last time you said that we forgot one of Vivienne's suitcases and she made the entire trip hell. I’m just making sure that never happens again.”

Bull stuffs the last of his oversized t-shirts into a small travel sized suitcase.

 

“Fair enough. That ordeal made me sure to stick to the van she wasn’t in this year.”

Before Dorian could jam the last of the toothpaste into the toiletry bag, he felt large hands close around his waist.

 

“Can you believe it's come around again? The annual summer road trip?”

A small smirk fell onto Dorian's face.

 

“Do I detect sentiment from the Iron Bull? The one person in the group who insists he has no feelings?”

Dorian gets playfully shoved aside.

 

“This one’s special. We’ll all be college seniors next year so this is probably our last one where everyone can come.”

He offers his hand in support. Dorian takes it.

 

“Fair enough, now let’s get the last of the suitcases in the car before Sera shows up at our door and destroys our welcome mat again.”

 

“For someone so disorganised she sure hates being kept waiting.”

Dorian grabbed the handles of four fairly large suitcases in excitement.

 

“Alright my amatus let's get these suitcases down to the van, I got cullen, Cole, Sera and Varric’s stuff that They dropped off yesterday, do you have ours?”

The comedic sight of Bull nearly suffocating under about seven bags nearly made dorian chuckle. Bulls face a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

 

“And you say vivienne's the one who overpacks.” 

 

Once the last suitcase was shoved into the oversized rental vans trunk, a sigh of relief escaped both Bull and Dorian.

 

“I’m so glad Cullens driving this year. Its torture not being able to doze off.”

Dorian nudged Bull in the ribs.

 

“Yea, at the cost of us paying for the van.”

The ground began to look further away from Dorian as he was lifted off the ground and pulled into a fierce hug. Bull overly happy.

 

“But this year we’re a couple, i’ve heard car sex is amazing.”

A hand connected with Bulls face in a playful slap mixed with a giggle.

 

“There's going to be four people with us, you know that?”

A wicked smirk fell onto Bulls face. 

 

“The tents and motels mean we’ll get it to ourselves at least once during this trip.”

A final playful push encourages Bull to let go and both pile into the van, bull driving for the moment. 

 

“Sera first. For all I know she’s already on her way to destroy our new welcome mat. You better floor it. This one was expensive.”

 

“You got it kadan.”

 

Three stops and one stop for breakfast later, everyone planned to be in car A was squished into the rental van. Cullen driving, Sera in shotgun, Dorian and Bull in the passenger seats, Varric and Cole in the very back. The potent scent of fresh leather and cologne from the last renter being overly prominent, Making both Dorian and Cullen gag after about twenty minutes of exposure. 

 

“Sera do you have some perfume or something?”

Bull asked mildly.

 

“I cut my own hair and shower once a week what the hell do you think?”

 

“Point taken, and remind me to hurl you into a pool any chance I get” 

Seconds later A loud aerosol trigger sound was heard from the back of the car. A smug look of satisfaction on Varric's face.

 

“One look through the first one of Sparklers bag and it was the first thing I saw.”

The look faded quickly though as everyone in the car started violently coughing due to the overwhelming scent.

 

“Varric you dumbass! That was my hairspray.”

 

“It had flowers on it. How was I supposed to know!”

Cullen had to pull the car over as everyone piled out onto the side of the road. All doors of the van open to let it air out. Sera punched Varric as soon as they were both out of the

Car.

 

“You Seriously still use our high school freshman nicknames? Everyone stopped that sophomore year.”

Varric shrugged.

 

“It reminds me of our origins. A geeky high school dungeons and dragons Live action role play group. Who can forget Buttercup the sweet village flower picking elf or Curly, the serious, broody dragonborn, Sparkler the flamboyant orc and my personal favourite, Tiny the rock gnome who never shut up.”

Everyone let off a small shiver, Sera being the worst as her voice held audible disgust.

 

“Ugh! Cringe. Why does anyone want to remember that?”

Varric shrugged.

 

“Meh, I had enough fun with it. And everyone is still friends so some good came out of it.”

Bulls eyes shifted to the gassed up van.

 

“Thats questionable at this moment.”

The extremely loud blare of a car's horn scared everyone enough to turn their heads around in curiosity.

 

“What's the problem guys?”

Josephine's head sticking out of a second large van, all the windows of the car rolled down revealed the rest of the party, clearly curious as to why the first car was pulled over.

 

“Varric gassed the van with hairspray, we’re waiting for it to air out.”

The exasperation in Sera's voice matched everyone's feelings of mutual annoyance.

 

“I brought a portable fan if you guys want to borrow it.”

 

“Of course the always prepared solas saves the day.”

Bull grabs the fan Solas offered through the window and sets it on the middle seat.

 

“With this we should be good in five minutes.” 

A united sigh of relief came from everyone within van A as van B drove off. A glint in Dorian's eyes suggested a memory almost lost.

 

“You know, no matter how bad this was, nothings ever gonna be worse than when Seras stink bomb went off prematurely in the van. It was so bad that the rental company made us pay double on the security deposit. I don't even know if that's legal.” 

Sera attempted a punch on Dorian, but Bull caught her.

 

“I’ve told you guys a million times, it was meant for the stuffy art exhibit Josephine was going to drag us all to. It was for the greater good!”

Everyone's eyes rolled. Varric piped up.

 

“Didn't feel like the greater good when the car company nearly banned us from future rentals. They were pissed.”

With the accusing eyes all on Sera, she tried desperately to change the subject.

 

“Hey, Varric was the one to spill Shirley temple on the fabric seats last year.”

 

“You know damn well you knocked the glass out of my hand.”

 

“Did not.” 

 

“You did though.”

 

“No I didn't.”

 

“ENOUGH.”

Bulls loud voice ripped through the air, frustration totally present.

 

“We aren't even two hours into this trip and bickering is already happening. This is most likely our last trip where everyone is able to come so everyone get back into the car and chill or so help me I will turn this car around!”

The entire group fell silent for ten whole seconds before Cole broke the silence with his first words of the trip.

 

“But The Iron Bull, Cullen is driving us. Wouldn't he have to say that, not you?”

Everyone but Cole flinched, expecting bull to get mad again, throw a fit and punch something, but no one expected roaring laughter to escape the bull.

 

“Fair enough point Cole, I can't argue with that, now everyone, get your asses back in the van before I punch something, or someone.” 

There was no hesitation by anyone. It almost looked like a race to jam into the van, Varric and Dorian getting stuck in the door in the process.

 

“I got in first Sparkler, back off.”

 

“As if. I was two steps ahead of you. You’re four foot eleven, there's no way you were faster than me.”

A large hand grabbed Dorians wrist and yanked him across the seats.

 

“What did I just say about arguing you two?”

A devilish grin spread across The Iron Bulls face.

 

“Looks like I’ll have to punish you, kadan.”

In a swift movement, bull had sat Dorian on his lap. Completely immobilized by Bulls large, muscly arms. Of course Dorian struggled against his strength to no avail.

 

“Ugh, Bull please, this is uncomfortable. I want my own seat.”

A kiss was planted on Dorian's cheek before Bull answered.

 

“This is your new seat until our first stop. which, update, is in three hours kadan.”

Light chuckles could be heard throughout the van. Exempt from Sera.

 

“Ugh, save the sweetness until I'm asleep, it's bad enough Varric still uses our freshman nicknames but you guys using those geeky fantasy languages for affection? Open the window, i’m about to hurl.”

To make a point, she rolled down her window to stick her head out for a solid ten minutes.

Bull using those precious ten minutes to kiss Dorian all over his face and neck. An act Sera had made clear she hated, and would resort to physical violence to stop.

Varric let out a mutter that was only picked up by Cole, who was sitting four inches away from him.

 

“God almighty. If this was the first two hours, I can only imagine what the next month will be like.”


	2. chapter 2. the restaurant dilema

Hello readers. 

I like this story more than I thought I would meaning I really enjoy writing it. So seeing it get even a few kudos makes me feel this story is so worth the effort writing. 

If you haven't caught on, I use some real life road trip occurrences as fuel for this story. They can provide great material. It's just up to you to decide what you think is real or fake if you want. Anyways thank you for reading past the first chapter and enjoy the second

 

 

 

“It's been three hours, can you let me go now Bull?”

Dorian had given up breaking free two hours ago, but at this point his legs had lost all feeling, same as everyone else in the van, and everyone was much in need of a pit stop. A large billboard caught Cullens attention.

 

“There's an Antivan restaurant in two miles, what do you guys say? Everyone hungry?”

A chorus of relieved cheers erupted from every corner of the van, except for one. Bulls face held a frown instead of the grins on everyone else's faces.

 

“Are there any other places to stop? Antivan foods not my favourite for a few reasons.”

A new chorus of groans rang through the car. Cullen being the voice of reason among the annoyed shouts of protest.

 

“That was the first billboard i’ve seen in an hour and a half, it's either this place or who knows how much longer in this van with everyone being cranky, hungry and bitter.”

Bull let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Fine, but accept the consequences when we’re done.”

 

All too quickly the van was pulled over and everyone piled out. Dorian and varric ended up stuck again but for a much shorter amount of time as Bull kicked the seat of Varric's pants, causing both of them to faceplant into the dusty parking lot.

 

“Bull! That wasn’t necessary. Now my best clothes are dirty.” 

Its barely seconds before Dorian is hoisted hastily from the ground into bulls arms.

 

“Who wears their best clothes on the first day of a road trip? Save them for our signature black tie day.”

Dorian scoffed.

 

“Please, everyday's signature black tie day to me.”

An exasperated look escaped Bull before he dropped Dorian back onto the ground before following the rest of the group into the restaurant.

 

“You are the most unsupportive boyfriend ever!”

Dorian shouted before brushing the dirt off his pants alongside Varric.

 

“Count yourself lucky Sparkler, when you're single you can’t call anyone out on being unsupportive but yourself.”

 

Once inside the restaurant, Dorian and Varric had to play a chaotic version of musical chairs to see who was sitting next to Sera due to her history of making ketchup bombs. They were exactly what they sounded like, and they were prone to exploding at the table.

 

After some help from Bull, Dorian managed to secure the last seat on the opposite side of the table from Sera. Varric grumbling miserably in defeat. Sera was already filling a straw with pepper and vinegar. Nobody wanted to know.

 

“Whats our first official stop Tiny? I forget everything outside the cramped van once this trip always starts.”

The food just started to arrive when Bull started to answer.

 

“A national park where we’ll camp out the night, but from now on ask Cullen, he's got the trip route memorised. I only know the spots Dorian and I can possibly get the van to ourselves.”

Bull snuck in a side hug, pulling Dorian closer to him without an ounce of maturity or 

Subtlety

 

“Ugh, TMI you two. We’re all eating right now.”

Sera launched a spoonful of peas at the couple to separate them. This gave Bull an idea

 

“Do that again, I want to see if I can get some in my mouth.”

Never to object a chance to be chaotic or messy, Sera obliged, loading a spoonful twice as large as before with peas and pulling it back far enough to launch it off the table. Seconds before release, a powerful smack was delivered to the back of Sera’s head via Cullen.

 

“Behave properly for once in your fucking life Sera! This is a nice-”

Cullen was cut off as he watched in horror at the display that unfolded in front of him. His smack surprised Sera enough to make her shoot the peas four feet higher and two times stronger than what was intended. They nothing short but nailed a poor waiter in the head.

 

“Sir we’re so sor-”

Cullen couldn't finish once again as a mildly loud explosion went off behind him. Turning around revealed half the table and its occupants covered in ketchup. Sera’s famous ketchup bomb never fails. A whirl of fast paced commands erupted from a furious and flustered Cullen.

 

“Everyone, grab the food and get out as fast as possible! I left the money on the table but we’re gone! Go! Go!”

It looked like a robbery had just taken place. Everyone was tripping over one another to get out of the restaurant's door with various foods amongst them. An entire steak being held between Bulls teeth. Piling in the car was more efficient than ever as the rage from cullen scared everybody. The tires screeching as they drove off.

 

“We will be eating fast food the rest of this trip unless i get an apology from someone within the next twenty seconds.” Cullens knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. The grinding of his teeth was audible to the whole car. 

 

“I’m sorry Cullen.” 

The voice came from the back of the car, not from the shotgun seat or passenger seat, but the back. From Cole. with total sincerity. Cullen's death grip on the wheel loosened.

 

“I appreciate it Cole, but you didn't need to say it.”

No one said anything. The situation still hanging, undiffused.

 

“You needed to hear it. You made it sound like it had to be Sera or Bull but it could be anyone. You felt like you deserved an apology and your anger wouldn’t leave unless you got one.”

Cullen sucked in a breath as if to prepare an argument, but released the breath in defeat.

 

“Fair enough. You got me. How the fuck are you so oblivious sometimes but still manage to major in psychology?”

 

“Helping people is what I want. Being good with the mind just helps me.”

Varric slaps Coles back happily.

 

“That's our Cole. Weird and wonderful all in one!”

 

There was little chatting for the next hour or so. Mostly small talk about future events of the trip, but everyone's attention was brought elsewhere when a terrible smell started to fill the car. Dorian was the first to react.

 

“Ick what the hell is that? Sera if that's a leaking stink bomb I will murder you.”

 

“Not one of mine. Your eyes would be burning if it were built by me.”

 

“Well are we passing a cow pasture? What the hell is it?”

At the mention of cows, Sera’s eyes fell onto Bull, who was trying his hardest to focus his attention on the barren fields outside the partially rolled down window. A guilty expression evident on his face.

 

“Bull, is there something you're not telling us?”

He pushed his face closer to the window.

 

“No.”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Everyone except Cullen was now focusing their gaze on him.

 

“Normally when Buttercup has a hunch it's rare for her to be wrong Tiny.”

Bulls face was starting to redden. His face now pressed up against the glass of the window.

 

“I Don’t know what you guys are talking about.”

His hand subtly shifted to his stomach. Dorian noticed.

 

“Bull, is something wrong?”

Genuine concern cloaked his voice. A fierce growl that was heard through the whole car was enough for Bull to fess up.

 

“Alright! Yes its me. Antivan food gives me terrible gas. I tried to tell you guys but no one would listen. I even said there would be consequences. This is what I meant by it!”

 

A roar of complaints and frustrated cries of ‘roll down the windows!’ radiated through the entire van. Dirty glares descended onto Bull from everyone. Aside from Dorian.

 

“Are you okay my amatus? Are you uncomfortable? I brought antacid tablets if you need them. I’m sorry I forgot about how Antivan food treats you.”

 

Dorian dug into the toiletry bag at his feet and pulled out a travel sized packet of small pills. He tore them open and handed two to Bull along with a water bottle. Everyone stared at Dorian in both appreciation and wonder.

 

“He can't eat a few things, and with a month of travel there was no doubt I needed to be prepared.”

 

“Thanks Kadan.”

Sera was quick to interrupt the sweet moment.

 

“Speaking of food, where's the cherries? I forgot my lunch in the restaurant and I'm totally starving right now.”

 

“Heads up.”

 

Soaring through the air over Dorians head, Varric had chucked the bag of cherries from the back of the car to the front. Sera caught it flawlessly. Cullen was still unimpressed

“Don’t throw stuff in the car! Do you want an accident on your hands guys!”

 

Sera rolled her eyes as she struggled with the packaging of the cherries with her teeth.

 

“Yes dad. I’ll be on good girl behavior from now on.”

 

Not five seconds after the words left her lips, a huge tear ripped through the bag, sending cherries all across the car. One landing across the car onto Dorians lap, making him yelp in surprise. 

 

“Ha, Cherry poppers! In the car nonetheless.”

 

No one said anything. The joke not even being groan worthy. A sudden swerve of the car jolted everyone from their seat.

 

“Cullen what the hell?”

 

Sera blurted out as she held her head which had smashed into the window.

 

“I’m done. Let's see where the car takes us.”

 

A blank expression was held on Cullen's face. The car now traversing down a terribly beaten dirt path. 

 

“You maniac! Where are you taking us???”

 

Dorian screamed as his face connected with the window. Nothing but trees and dirt visible to the naked eye. Sera started screaming as the car sped up. The smallest bump made everyone rocket off their seat.

 

“Stop the car or we’ll all die!”

 

Bull grabbed the ceiling handle that Sera had dubbed the ‘holy shit we’re all gonna die’ handle. Which in this moment, the name seemed appropriate. Seconds later Cullen shifted the gear of the van and pulled a massive drift with the large van screeching along the dirt road way, everyone in the car except Cullen was screaming. Finally, with one final gear shift into park, Cullen slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a complete stop.

 

“Were here.”

 

Once the screaming died down, everyone glanced out their window, revealing a huge, open field with one van already parked on the grass.

 

“Sorry guys. I needed to get that out of my system.”

 

Not another word was said as Cullen pulled his door open and stepped onto the field to stretch his legs. The rest of the group followed, with more chaotic results.

 

“Bull you’re sitting on my headphones.”

 

“Sorry Cole.”

 

“Varric if you get us stuck again I will Kick you in your ass so hard you’ll turn gay”

 

“Sparkler you're standing on my foot.”

 

“Dorian open the door more, my Shoulders are hitting the sides.”

 

“Bull its open as wide as it goes. Get out sideways.”

 

Once everyone was out, sighs of relief from stretched legs rang throughout the air. Sera began doing cartwheels through the grass in joy.

 

“Hey Dorian, you happy to be out of the car?”

 

Bull patted Dorian's back.

 

“At this point in time Bull, it's one of the best feelings ever.”

 

“Better than sex?”

 

Dorian sighed.

 

“No. Don't worry. You’re still my best.”

 

Bull punched Dorians arm.

 

“Glad to hear it you old fop.”

 

“Think this trip will be the best we’ve been on?”

 

Bull sighed.

 

“I hope so. Believe it or not I'm gonna miss this.”

 

Dorian walked over and put his hand on Bulls arm.

“I think I will too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of trash. Next chapter will take advantage of the M rating so stay tuned


	3. chapter 3. Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened after getting stuck without Wi-Fi for a while. title is self explanatory. enjoy

"So who's in what tent?"

 

Sera was doing cartwheels through the grass when the question came out of her. Solas and Cassandra were pulling the equipment out of van B when she was answered by Cullen.

 

"Three to a tent. Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana first. Varric, Vivienne and Solas in the second. Dorian, Bull and Cole in the third..."

 

"You mean Cole gets a tent to himself."

 

Sera chimed in. Cullen ignored her.

 

"Finally, myself, Sera and Blackwall will take the last tent. and unless someone values not sleeping in a pond with frogs, she'll behave through this campout."

 

"You don't scare me. I love frogs."

 

One montage of frustrating tent instructions and more than a sailor's good day worth of swearing later, the tents were pitched with grace that can only be brought about by brute force, stubbornness and more than enough near fatalities.

 

"Ours has a hole in the roof, or ceiling. Either way the top of the tent is torn."

Varrics fingers ran through the loose fabric that had come out of the tear. A large sheet of blue plastic was launched in his direction, followed by Cassandra's bitter sounding voice.

 

"Tarp. Use it and you'll be fine."

Varric grumbled as he stretched the plastic over the top of the tent. It would keep the tent dry, but not void of bugs.

 

"Vivienne's gonna go batshit crazy."

 

finally, the camp was completely set up. tarps, log seats and stoned fire pit included. Everyone collapsed onto the logs with a united sigh of relief filling the air.

 

"Who's up for the annual nature hike!"

 

Bulls cheerful optimism cutting through the air like a knife. Groans now replaced the sighs of relief.

 

"Tiny, we just survived the car trip here and setting up the tents. i think a break is well deserved."

 

a powerful smack to Varric's back nearly knocked him off the log.

 

"that's the point. Getting the blood flowing back to the legs is just what we need. The weathers perfect and it always rains in the evening here. It's the perfect time."

 

Everyone except Dorian stayed exactly where they were. Dorian managed to climb Bulls back and sat on his shoulders. The sight was one of amusement.

 

"Dorian, the point of a hike is to get exercise. if you ride your boyfriend the whole way it's not really a hike."

 

"Phrasing Sera!"

 

Cullen yelled across the campsite. Everyone still seemed totally unmotivated. Bull was becoming frustrated.

 

"Okay, since we need some form of motivation, how's this. If I don't see movement in the next thirty seconds I'll gather all the ponds frogs and stick them in the tents when you all sleep. You think I won't? Who remembers the high school senior road trip?"

 

Everyone thought back to the first ever trip. The memory of how Bull handled laziness made everyone shiver in horror.

 

"Okay tiny you win. I'm coming."

 

Varric reluctantly lifted himself off the log seat and joined Bull and Dorian. Slowly, the rest of the group followed. All holding scowls on their faces.

 

"Dorian, Your boyfriend is the worst. I hope you know that."

 

Sera muttered through her teeth. Dorian still caught it.

 

"You lack access to the boyfriend privileges that make him so wonderful. You have no idea of the amazing things I get out of this romance."

 

Sera let out an audible snicker.

 

"I know what both of you get out of this. Like when I dated the captain of the college female weightlifting team. Woof I did not date her for her looks."

 

Half the group fell back a few steps. Cassandra gained a wicked grimace.

 

"Do you mind? some of us are not as open in sexuality as you three are."

 

"I am decidedly uncomfortable."

 

Solas added in. Both Dorian and Sera turned to face their incriminators.

 

"Oh so you two are homophobic? in this age that's quite the bad image you're putting forward."

 

Cassandra was getting more pissed off by the second.

 

"You know exactly what we meant Sera! not that you're gay, but the explicit content you freely spout. Not every person freely accepts it."

 

A wicked grin spreads across Seras face.

 

"Hey Dorian, You ever use that butt plug I got you and bull for Christmas last year? it was high quality."

 

Cassandra's face flushed a brilliant scarlet.

 

"Oh of course. At first we considered it a gag gift but one use had Bull and I hooked. I assume the strap on met a similar fate?"

 

Dorian played along flawlessly. Cassandra couldn't meet their wicked gazes.

 

"Don't use it much, but when I do, weuh those are the nights. It took once with the weights chick to practically cripple me for two days."

 

Dorian scoffed.

 

"Thats nothing. Bull here once literally broke my leg. I promised him any sexual fantasy for his birthday and the liberties he took were of... mixed results. We had to lie to the doctors saying we were playing contact football. I doubt he believed us."

 

"Was that What happened start of the year? I thought your clumsy ass fell down a flight of stairs."

 

"Indeed. It was awful, but nothing beat the session under the bleachers junior college year. I Didn't break anything but boy was the fear of getting caught enough for my throat to give out from the strain."

 

Cassandra's knees nearly buckled.

 

"That's it. I'm done. If you need me I'll be at the back of the group for the rest of this goddamned trip."

 

she stormed off in a huff. steam nearly pouring from her ears. Solas quickly followed.

 

"Ten royals says she enjoyed that more than she's letting on."

 

"I don't waste money Sera. It was all over her face. in fact she's probably got new material for her crappy swords and shields fanfictions."

 

"You two are fucking awful you know that?"

 

Blackwall shouted from the back of the group. All this did was cause Dorian and Sera to burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter that went on for the rest of the Hike.

 

 

After getting lost on the trail twice, night had descended by the time everyone made it back to camp. Not a single person wasn't bitter and miserable. Dorian started working on the fire as he was the least tired.

 

"I think my foot is so swollen that I can't get my shoes off. Bull help me out here."

Bull took a firm grasp of Cullen's boot and tugged hard enough for it to slide off with a satisfying release of pressure.

 

"Ah, thanks Bull."

 

"No problem man."

 

"Bull! Help me with the firewood, I'm four seconds away from falling and that won't be fun for either of us!"

 

The amusing spectacle of Dorian carrying a pile of firewood two feet higher than his head was enough to encourage

Bull to help him. Once he was able to see, Dorian had the fire ready within minutes and everyone had a seat on the less

than comfortable log seats.

 

"What's so special about the brecilian forests anyways? Why does anyone pay it any attention to it? its a confusing, large chunk of trees. Why's it a tourist spot?"

Liliana's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

 

"I'm glad you asked Sera. Legends say that over eight thousand years ago, when the world had a more diverse set of co dependent species, Before evolution and genocide narrowed our existence, mythical creatures like dragons, wyverns and other amazing species existed, But what makes the brecilian forests special is what they held. Werewolves. a large group of them and moving, attacking trees, and with werewolves being popular nowadays people are drawn to the scene where they were very populous three thousand years ago. Well, before the curse was broken."

 

Her story had managed to draw the attention of all the other members of the group. Their eyes filled with interest. Questions ready to fire. Bull got one out first.

 

"What do you mean 'other co dependent species'? like other animals?"

She shook her head.

 

"Nope. eight thousand years ago there were four species that dominated the earth. Humans, dwarves, elves and Qunari. Despite best efforts to live in harmony, war tore the species apart. Eventually only a few of each species outside humans survived. Luckily with an incredibly durable gene line, traces of what species you came from can be seen even in today's. society. For example, Sera, the way your ears slightly curl at the top means you have elf blood in you."

 

Sera defensively covered her ears. a red tinge edging its way along her cheeks.

 

"Bull, Yours is harder to spot, but your slightly higher than average muscle mass capacity and the tiny grey skin patch just above your shoulder reveals Qunari blood."

 

Bull proudly flexed one of his arms.

 

"Badass!"

 

Finally she turned to Varric.

 

"Your height and broad chest lends its hands to dwarf blood. At least now you know you can blame your height on your ancestors."

 

Varric was the only one to pause at all this information.

 

"Wait, so our stupid high school role play group held a bit of truth to it?"

 

She nodded.

 

"to a small extent. No where near historically accurate though."

 

the groups eyes held awe, bewilderment and curiosity all in one.

 

"wait, how do you know all this if we've never heard about it?"

Cassandra questioned. Liliana beamed with pride.

 

"Graduating advanced history major. It's the last lesson and they only let the top two students in on the lecture that happpens once every five years. They swear us to secrecy as the history is mostly lost, but i trust you guys."

 

Before anyone could add on to the conversation, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the forest. a flash of lightning illuminating the sky seconds later.

 

"Shit."

 

was muttered from about five different people in unison. Bull glanced at his watch.

 

"Right on fucking time."

 

Not even seconds passed before a torrential downpour struck the campsite. The fire was extinguished and Everyone immediately made a mad dash to the tents. Bull charging ahead with Dorian on his shoulders. It almost looked like a competitive race.

 

With the tent door zipped and unzipped with lightning speed, Bull pulled Dorian onto his wet lap inside the less than large tent and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

 

"You, me, van, midnight. how does that sound?"

 

Dorian pried himself off Bull and began changing into dry clothes. the wet ones began to feel sticky.

 

"That's barely ten minutes from now, and it depends on Cole. I don't want him seeing us and that boy is the lightest sleeper I know."

 

"Why are you talking about me?"

 

with almost uncanny timing, Cole tugs on the zipper of the tent, pulling it open to reveal an absolutely drenched boy. Water was pooling at his feet in the tent, clumps of hair stuck to his long face.

 

"we were just wondering if you brought your headphones with you to the tent. Dorian snores loudly and I know how light of a sleeper you are."

 

Bull held a smile as Dorian shot him a grimace.

 

"Yes. I always remember them when sleeping in a different place."

 

Dorian and Bull could only stare as Cole changed clothes. His thin, wiry frame somehow drawing their gazes in deeper, his wet blonde hair framing his cute, innocent face.

 

"The lust was present but hadn't consumed the room. Clothes gone, eyes moving, pretending to look somewhere else but the intentions are clear. An innocent look somehow makes him more handsome. If only we knew what he liked things could be more fun."

 

Both Dorian and Bulls faces flushed a brilliant beet red. Looking first to themselves, then Cole.

 

"Holy fuck. what do those psychology classes teach you?"

Dorian gave the back of Bulls head a slight smack.

 

"I'm sorry if we've made you uncomfortable Cole. If you want to sleep in another tent-"

Cole stopped him.

 

"You two have each other. what you have is special. I'm not needed."

He said nothing more before pulling his headphones over his head and wiggling his way into the sleeping bag furthest

to the right of the tent. leaving Bull and Dorian to wallow in embarrassment.

 

"Humiliation is one of my kinks you know."

 

Bull tried to make light of the ordeal, but all it did was earn him a smack to the arm.

 

"Save it when we get in the car you oaf! I don't want anyone seeing us."

Bull let out a light chuckle.

 

"Okay you big fop. Let's go to the car now. Your bare chest is driving me crazy."

 

Dorian was seized by Bull in one swift movement. Holding Dorian in one hand like a sack of flour, he unzipped the tent effortlessly. Dorian didn't protest, because even though he hid it, he wanted this just as much as Bull did.

 

"But Cullen has the keys. How are we going to get in?"

it took seconds before Bull dangled a set of silver keys with a cat keychain in front of Dorian's face.

 

"How did you-"

 

"Swiped them when I offered to pull off his boots. Cant believe he didn't notice."

Dorian stared on in approval.

 

"I'm glad you're more clever than you look. It's safe to say this will be fun."

 

Soon they were at the van they had previously been jammed in for who knows how many hours. Bull jammed the keys into the

lock and excitedly pulled the door open.

 

"Front seat has more space. let Me in first cause you'll be on top."

 

Dorian grew immensely excited at the idea.

 

"Really?! You never let me top! you always said it wasn't your thing and you heavily disliked it."

Bull shook his head.

 

"No, I meant you're gonna ride me. I love seeing you bounce up and down a bit too much."

 

An edge of disappointment was present on Dorian's face.

 

"At least turn the heat on, it's freezing out tonight."

 

It was true that the front seat had the most space, but it still wasn't nearly enough to allow effortless movement to both parties. once Dorian was on top of Bull in a comfortable enough position to get to work, Bull slamming the car door shut abruptly squeezed Dorian enough to make him fall over onto the cup holders and passenger seat.

 

"You okay Dorian?"

 

"vasta fass this is more work than i thought."

 

"here, let me help you."

 

Bull pulled Dorian back into the driver's seat. Now seated comfortably and getting a good view, Dorian started blushing fiercely.

 

"That's all it takes to turn you red? You're better than this."

 

He quickly pulled Dorian into a heated and passionate kiss. His hands mussing Dorian's hair and stroking his sides sensually. Dorian was swept away in the moment as he did not protest for the full three minutes this went on.

 

"Want to move on to something a little more, naughty?"

 

Dorians flushed face donned a smile.

 

"you know I love it when you ask like that."

 

Dorian kneeled as bull worked on getting his designer pants down to his ankles. once the belt was loose they fell with no effort.

 

"my favourite part."

 

Bull lowered his head and dug his teeth into the side of Dorians underwear, pulling them down slowly. Almost teasingly. Dorian strained to hold back a moan.

 

"hurry up, I need something inside me now, it could be that goddamn dragon dildo for all i fucking care!"

Bull chuckled at the memory of Dorian absolutely hating the idea of the toy he had found online. He bought it solely to bug Dorian.

 

"Be patient. There are a few things that need to be done."

He reached into a small bag left aside and pulled out a small clear bottle. Bull emptied the contents onto his fingers and forcefully jammed two of his fingers inside Dorian. The moan that came out of him echoed through the cars interior. Soon his fingers were moving faster, searching for the spot he knew would drive Dorian crazy. It wasn't long before Bulls fingers brushed along the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

"Don't stop Bull, that's the spot."

 

Almost as if he was trying to be cruel, bull withdrew his fingers. Dorian let out a loud whine of misery.

 

"its for a reason Kadan."

 

Bull pulled down his own pants, revealing a massive erection. Dorian knew what he meant.

 

"I need more lube."

 

Dorian reached over to the bag and grabbed a second small bottle. He emptied the contents onto Bulls dick and began using his hands to spread the lube evenly.

 

"that feels so fucking good kadan."

 

Bulls head was buried in the headrest of the car seat. Eyes closed to fully enjoy the pleasure.

 

"I bet it does Amatus."

 

as if for revenge, Dorian removed his hands the moment it looked like Bull was at the peak of pleasure. Now it was Bulls turn to let out a whine.

 

"Oh don't worry. It's time we both feel good, at the same time."

 

As the words left his mouth, Dorians hips raised high enough to adjust himself onto the length. letting himself fall onto the full girth. A synchronized groan of approval came out of both parties. Dorian soon picked up the speed, moving up and down, hitting his sweet spot with each heavy bounce.

 

"Shit kadan, I'm getting really fucking close. Keep that up."

 

The words with a combination of prostate stimulation made a coil in Dorians stomach start to heat up. The familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm filling his body.

 

"Fuck, I'm close too Bull. We can do this together, just a few more seconds-"

 

Three more bounces caused the coil within Dorian to snap. A moan unlike any other came out the pit of Dorians throat, ribbons of cum shooting onto Bulls chest. Bull came seconds later, filling Dorian with more than he'd ever been filled with. Two large, satisfied sighs escaped the both of them.

 

"That was fucking amazing kadan."

 

"I know Amatus."

 

Both rested against each other in blissful afterglow. Dorian stretching across Bulls large chest in love and care for a countless amount of time.

 

"Should we get dressed and get back to the tent? I'm tired as fuck and we've got an early day tomorrow."

 

a quick peck on the cheek was given to Bull caringly.

 

"sure. Hand me my pants will you? they're on the car floor and I can't reach them from my angle."

 

"bet I can get them with my feet."

 

"No bull just reach down."

 

"I want to try it."

 

"I'm telling you no."

 

"I'm gonna do it."

 

"Bull Do Not-"

 

Too late, with a hefty swift of his foot, Bull caught the belt of Dorians pants and got them off the floor, Catching a handful of denim in his hands. Unfortunately, this rapid sudden movement threw Dorian off balance, causing him to fall backwards, landing ass first on the car's horn. Ten full seconds of the extremely loud blare sounded throughout the campsite. Panic immediately set in within Both the lovers.

 

"Bull give me the pants now, I can hear the tents unzipping."

 

The pants flew into Dorian's face as Bull tried to pull a shirt over his head.

 

"this is one of Cole's shirts. Gimme my pants that's more important right now!"

 

“Here are your pants. My zipper's stuck.”

 

“Your shirts inside out and backwards.”

 

"Bull I hate you right now."

 

The car door was pulled open with a sudden yank. Dorian lost his balance and tumbled into the wet grass Donning only his designer pants after a futile effort to fix the shirt. Bull stepped out seconds later. surrounding them were most of the group. a mixture of annoyed and amused.

 

“Now i know where the keys went.”

 

An amused smirk plastered on Cullen's face, the same smirk that was present on half the group

 

"looks like the car had another cherry pop this trip."

 

Sera's joke making a few groan, the rest were snapping pictures of the half naked Dorian and Bull sitting, backs against the van, too red to even compare to the hottest volcano.

 

"Bull?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Would you consider this our most embarrassing road trip moment as of now?"

 

"I think Sera's ex-lax in the milkshakes prank was worse but this is definitely a very close second."

 

"It's only the first day of the fucking trip."

 

"Actually second, it's like one in the morning."

 

"This is gonna be quite the fucking trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review or leave kudos if you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my awful excuse for a story. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
